Kat's Powers
Indestructible Claws Kat has almost indestructible claws that can break just about any material. They are so strong that the vet needed a diamond tipped cutter to clip them, and even then the cutter was ruined, even though Kat was able to resharpen them easily enough. This is Kat's most common attack against Coop. He has also been known to shoot lasers from them, it is unknown if they are shiny enough to focus light or because of his cybernetics. Probobly the latter because he has been shown to do this indoors, Heat Ray Kat uses this ability to create a ray of heat, as shown in a short called Movie Mayhem and in the episode How the Test Was Won. With this ability he can melt almost any object. He used heat ray also in a short called Boy Meats Grill. Super Speed In the episode Suddenly Last Slammer, Kat runs at extreme speed. Heat Emanation The power to produce heat from his claws. He uses this to melt the ice, steel, iron, about anything. As seen in Play N'Ice, Dire Education and Over the Radar Heat Vision Same as heat emanation but from its eyes, from the episode "Play N'Ice". Kat uses heat vision to also show off how angry he is and how much rage he is feeling. Superior Intellect Kat possesses superior intellect as shown in "Dial B For Babysitter" where he plots a plan against Old Lady Munson, but it was later revealed in the episode he was only trying to contact other Kats in space. He also has TWO extremely advanced brains as shown in "Nip/Duck". Acid Spit Can spit acid, in the form of a hairball, to burn though anything. As seen in "Class Act", he uses it to gain access to the vet at night. In addition, Kat also uses his acid spit to attack Coop and in his experiments in "Planter's Warp". Kat use acid spit in "One Big, Happy Family" to gain access to the room the Burtonburgers are trapped in to torture Coop while he is told to stay on the stool. In "Nip/Duck", Kat is shown to have a machine inside his throat, so his acid saliva probably comes from that device. Other kat's spited acid in Kat to the Future part 2. Claw Blades His claws can also change into buzz-saws. This has been seen in episodes including "Pet Peeved" and "Over the Radar". Steel Fangs Kat possesses fangs that can break through most Earth metals; one example is when he bent the hockey net Coop was guarding during "Play N'Ice". Another time is when he goes crazy in the episode "Trespassers Will Be Persecuted" because he has been eating catnip; if you notice in the episode, he actually bites off a piece of Old Lady Munson's gnome. Pulse Manipulation The power to make a pulse, even though he hasn't got one; it is unknown how he is able to do this, but it's probably thanks to one of the machines he has inside his body. Extendible Tail The power to extend his tail to any length and manipulate it like another limb. Kat also uses his tail sometimes as a lasso. One obvious hint of this power is that Kat's tail is mostly curled up during the show; this proves it has the ability to extend outward. Mold The power to change into any shape or form without injuring himself. Kat used this ability on countless occasions, usually to break into a building, or even to break out of something. X-Ray Vision In "Christmas Special 2/2", Kat uses X-ray vision to see which present holds the Captain Blasteroid Rocket Ship. It is unknown whether he can use X-ray vision in both eyes or just the left one as we only see him use his left eye in the episode. This proves that he is indeed part cyborg. Super Strength Seen in "Nip/Duck", Kat holds Dennis ransom by holding his dad's piano above him (while Dennis is sleeping) in exchange for his X-rays. Defying Gravity Kat has the ability to defy gravity and walk on the ceiling; this is seen in a couple of episodes, usually while Coop and Kat are alone (otherwise people would get suspicious that a cat is walking on the ceiling). It is unknown why Kat can walk on the ceiling; it is probably due to his razor sharp claws or it could be he just has the ability to do this. Kat's Blood Kat's blood has the ability to mutate certain creatures that come in contact with it, as seen in "Buzz Off!". It is unknown why Kat's blood can mutate creatures but is probably due to the fact that Kat is part cyborg so his blood probably has a mutating agent inside it (like toxic waste). Invulnerability Kat can take punishment which could seriously injure if not kill a normal cat let alone a human with considerably less damage. In "Trick or Threat" you can see Kat run right into a fence and break it without suffering any damage to himself. Gliding In the episode "Cheeks of Evil", Kat was shown to have the ability to glide, like that of a flying squirrel. This has been seen in "Cheeks of Evil", "Keep On Rockin'", "Over the Radar" and "9 to 5 to Oblivion". Walking on Water In the short "A Squirrel Wind Adventure", Kat can walks on the water. Living Hairballs Kat can spit evil living hairballs, like seen in "Hair Brains". Category:Kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Kid vs kat